


steam

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Ri Family Feels, Sauna, braiding, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori likes a good steam, Dwalin just needs to bear it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write without using the word sauna.

The steam room is a miraculous thing, just perfect as a part of bathing, really getting clean and relaxing. 

 

Nori and Dwalin have washed first, soaked good and proper in the thermal baths of Erebor, indulged in the heated waters. Dwalin had unbraided Nori’s hair and washed it, and Nori had returned the favor. Their braids will be braided back in once they have finished their indulgences. Or slow torture, Ri-siblings style, as Dwalin calls it.

 

Water hisses on the stones, sizzling up as steam, as Nori throws it over the heated stones, not stinging. 

 

Dwalin is groaning at his side, head tucked low, lolling between his spread legs, almost. ‘Too much,’ he complains.

 

Nori grins unrepentantly, even if his hair is all frizzled by the dripping humidity in the air. He doesn’t think that it’s too much. He throws less water onto the stones than Dori, for Mahal’s sake! He’s always thought highly of Dwalin in this respect, because usually only his siblings enjoy a nice hot steam.

 

‘It’s all a matter of getting used to it. With Dori, one had to.’

 

Dwalin groans.


End file.
